00 Gakuen
by Ja'nua Sytry
Summary: 00 Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah elit khusus untuk karakter Gundam 00! Simak petualangan mereka! Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'Simak kesengsaraan mereka' Warning! Newbie, OOC, OC, Gaje Humor Garing
1. Chapter 1: Perkenalan

**00 Gakuen**

**Prolog**

**Summary:** 00 Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah elit khusus untuk karakter Gundam 00! Simak petualangan mereka! Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'Simak kesengsaraan mereka!'

**A/N:**

Melaina Sytry : Ohayou! Akun ini adalah akun yang dibuat untuk menampung Fic-Fic Collab saya beserta Ja'nua Solomon!

Ja'nua Solomon : Baru aja newbie, langsung buat Fic Collab.. (geleng-geleng kepala) Malah loe belum publish satupun Fic ciptaan loe, Mel

Mel : Biarin.. Biarkan Authoress yang gila ini ya, readers..

Ju'ana (kepribadian lain dari Ja'nua) : Mel, kamu mau dihajar? (muncul aura hitam)

Mel : ng...Nggak makasih...

Ja'nua : oh iya! Disclaimer : Gundam 00 punya Sunrise. Kalo salah tolong beri tahu kami yang bener.

Mel: 'Tul itu! Di Chapter ini kami akan membagi-bagi berkah (hah?!) maksudnya memberi daftar peran yang akan dijalankan masing-masing karakter. Silahkan dibaca, Minna~..

* * *

**Aeolia Schehenberg : Kepala Sekolah**

**Katty Manequin : Wakil Kepala Sekolah**

**Allelujah Haptism : Guru Fisika**

**Hallelujah Haptism : Guru Kimia**

**Marie Pharfacy / Soma Peries : Guru Biolgi**

**Lyle Dylandy : Guru Merakit Gundam (eh?!)**

**Nyle Dylandy : Guru Menenmbak (tambah ngawur)**

**Sumeragi Lee Noriega : Guru HE**

**Patrick Colassour : Guru Olahraga**

** #jder Ehem.. Graham Acker : Guru Kesenian**

**Tieria Erde : Guru Komputer (Guru Pembina OSIS)**

**Linda Vashti : Pengurus Kantin**

**Lasse Aeon : Satpam**

**Ian Vashti : Petugas Kebersihan**

**Ribbons Almark : Third Year Senior (Sekertaris OSIS)**

**Regener Regeta : Third Year Senior (Bendahara OSIS)**

**Setsuna F Seiei :Third Year Senior**

**Revive Revival : Third Year Senior**

**Bring Stabity : First Year Freshman**

**Wang Liu mei : First Year Freshman**

**Milleina Vashti : First Year Freshman**

**Marina Ishmail : First Year Freshman**

**Healing Care : First Year Freshman**

**Anew Returner : First Year Freshman**

**Feldt Grace : First Year Freshman (di hari pertama nanti lagi sakit)**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ja'nua : ini dia peran para karakter!

Mel : oh iya! Ada tambahan lagi! Gue, Melaina Sytry, sama sahabat gue tercinta ini, Ja'nua Solomon, bakal IKUTAN JADI KARAKTER DI CERITA INI! (capslock jebol!)

Ja'nua : 'Tul itu! Ini dia daftarnya

**Melaina Sytry : Third Year Senior (ketua OSIS)**

**Ja'nua Solomon : Third Year Senior (Wakil OSIS)**

Mel: Wah, jadi ketua OSIS! Bisa nyiksa si pita ijo (a.k.a Ribbons) nih! Kheekekeke... (evil laugh)

Ja'nua : (sweatdrop) Dia sekertaris loh..

Mel ; ha?! Orang ancur kayak dia jadi anggota OSIS?! Sumpee loe?! #dilemparsepatusamafansRibbons #tepar

Ja'nua : err... Maaf kalo nanti ada karakter yang disiksa... Review Please..


	2. Chapter 2: MOS para First Year (Day 1)

Chapter 2 : MOS para First year (Day 1)

Ju'ana : Akhirnya bisa update ke Chapter 2!Hore!

Melaina : Ada waktu bukannya diketik…..Jadi lama kan update-nya?

Ju'ana : BERISIK!

Melaina : Tanpa basa-basi lagi, silahkan membaca~!

Di pagi hari yang cerah, murid kelas satu akan memasuki tahun ajaran yang paling dibenci para murid baru di 00Gakuen pun dimana mereka harus mengikuti Masa Orientasi Siswa atau MOS tersebut akan dimulai selama 3 saja senior 00 gakuen yang sopan dan berwibawa (baca: Gilanya gak ketolong) akan mendampingi (baca:Mengerjai)Para adik kelas baru mereka.

~~Kelas 1-A~~

Healing : (HEH?!gue satu kelas sama si Bring?!Amit-amit!)

Bring : (Liatin Healing ?Author pun tak tahu…..#plak)

Ribbons : Semuanya harap tenang!

(Hening~)

Ribbons: Bagus. Kami berdua adalah senior yang akan membina kalian selama masa MOS saya Ribbons Almark. Tolong dipanggil Akang Ribbons ya~

Semua Min Ribbons : HOEK!

Regene : Eloe mah narsisan kali!

Healing : (facepalm)

Ribbons : Biarin!(Liatin Healing)Healing~!I love you~!MUACH!

Healing : (merinding disko)

Murid : Kamu kenal?

Healing : ENGGAK!

Regene : (Ngerutin dahi)Malu gue punya kawan kayak kamu….

~~Kelas 1-B~~

Wang Liu Mei : (Kok disini nggak ada yang kukenal?)

Marina : (Siapa ni sebelah gue?)

Revive : DIEM!

(Hening~)

Setsuna : (Merinding disko)

Revive : (Celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari)Adik gue mana?

Setsuna : Kayaknya di kelas C

Revive : ANEW !I'M COMING!(Kerah bajunya ditarik sama Setsuna)HOK!

Setsuna : Woi!Kelas sendiri dijaga dong!

Revive : Cih!

All : (Gila ini senior)

~~Kelas 1-C~~

Milleina : Returner-san!lama tidak berjumpa!

Anew : Halo Milleina!

(SFX : BLAM!)

(Hening~)

Ja'nua : (Merinding dengan wajah membiru)Sy…Sytry-san?

Melaina : (Bersikap manis)Sudahku bilang panggil aku Mel kan sahabatan!Sekarang…(Ekspresi super dingin)Kalian anak baru itu?(Naikin satu alis)Saya Melaina Sytry, dan saya tidak akan toleransi jika kalian semua ada dimengerti?

All : YES MA'AM!

Ja'nua : (Keringat dingin)A…Anu Sy-Mel-san,tidak usah galak – galak….Kasian…..

Melaina : (Lihating Ja'nua)Mereka harus tidak,nanti mereka tidak disiplin (Balik lihatin para Junior)Kalian semua dengar apa yang akan Ja'nua katakan karena tidak akan diulang lagi

Ja'nua : O….Oke…Jadi, kami yang akan menjadi senior kalian untuk MOS. Untuk para junior yang suka membangkang…(Wajah menghitam dan warna mata berubah)KALIAN SEMUA AKAN KUEKSEKUSI~ !HYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All : (Dia berubah 180 derajat!)

~~Lapangan~~

Upacara pembukaan MOS sedang dimulai. Keadaannya? Kacau balau. Ribbons dan Regene main cakar cakaran, Setsuna berusaha menahan Revive untuk pergi kebarisan para Junior, sedangkan Ja'nua dan Sytry menatap para Junior dengan tatapan yang sulit diprediksi.

Aeolia : Sebelum kita mengakhiri upacara ini, mari kita dengarkan pidato dari para anggota OSIS. Yang pertama ketua OSIS, kami persilakan

Melaina : Terima kasih banyak, Aeolia-san

Murid 1 : Siape tu?

Murid 2 : Mana gue tehe! Cantik sih

Murid 3 : Dia dibilang cantik?! Amit – Amit!

Melaina : Hei!Kamu yang disitu!Kalau mau bicara tolong nanti saja

3 Murid : Baik…..

Melaina : (Nada datar)Seperti yang kalian ketahui, nama saya Melaina Sytry, Ketua OSIS. Meskipun kalian junior baru, tetap saja kalian semua tidak akan diberi keringanan apapun, termasuk yang melanggar aturan tetap akan diberi hukuman oleh wakil OSIS. (Lirik Ja'nua)

Ja'nua : (Sembunyi ke belakang Melaina)

Melaina : (Sigh)Pidato selanjutnya akan dibawakan oleh wakil OSIS, Ja'nua Solomon, atau saat ini lebih tepatnya Ju'ana Solomon.

Ju'ana : HIEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! JADI KALIAN ANAK CENGENG DARI KELAS SATU ITU YA?!

Aeolia : Ja…..Ja'nua-san?

Ja'nua : SAYANG SEKALI AKU BUKAN JA'NUA-NEECHAN KAKEK TUA! AKU JU'ANA SOLOMON, KEPRIBADIAN JA'NUA YANG SATU LAGI ATAU LEBIH TEPATNYA ADIK JA'NUA-NEECHAN!COBA SAJA LANGGAR ATURAN YANG MEL-CHAN DAN JA'NUA-NEECHAN BUAT DAN KALIAN AKAN AKU EKSEKUSI!

All : HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ju'ana : 3 MURID YANG DIPANGGIL MEL-CHAN TADI!

3 Murid : I…Iya kak….?

Ju'ana : KALIAN NGEJEK MEL-CHAN TADI KAN?!SEKARANG JUGA KALIAN AKAN KUEKSEKUSI!(Ngeluaring dagger yang asalnya entah dari mana)

3 Murid : HIIIIIII!

Melaina : (Geleng-geleng kepala)Selamat pagi Ju'ana-chan. Gak usah pake dagger(Nepis dagger Ju'ana)(Ngangkat bahu)Anggap saja contoh awal(Senyum kecil)

Ju'ana : OKE!(Tarik nafas dalam-dalam)

Ja'nua : A…Anu, silahkan selanjutnya be…Bendahara OSIS yang pidato. Regeta-san, silahkan…

Regene : Terima kasih Ja'nua-san. Saya bendahara OSIS. Nama saya Regene Regeta. Soal keuangan OSIS saya yang atur. Apa ada pertanyaan?

Marina : Kak Regene cewek atau cowok?

(Hening yang menusuk (Bisa ya?))

Regene : He~ Itu pertanyaanmu~?

Melaina : (Sigh) Anda juga ingin dihukum, Ishmail-san? (Cold stare)

Marina : I….Iya?Ma….Maaf….

Regene : (QB)Aku mirip cewek ya?

Ja'nua : (QB)Kalau boleh jujur, iya…

Ju'ana : (QB)BANGET!

Ribbons : (QB)Mirip

Melaina : (QB)(Chukle)

Allelujah & Hallelujah : (QB)Walau lebih cantik Tieria

Marie : (QB)Allelujah~Sudah mulai mau selingkuh ya~?

Allelujah : (Merinding disko)

Setsuna : (QB)Mirip

(BRAK)(Suara kursi jatuh)

All : HIII!

Sumeragi : Regeta-san, ada apa?

Regene : Ti…..Tidak ada apa-apa….

Melaina : (Nodongin pedang)Kalau anda tidak bisa tenang, Saya tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kepala anda.

All QB users-Mel and Ja'nua : (QB)MATI KAU!MATI KAU!MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ja'nua : …..

Melaina : (Nurunin pedang)Good boy. Selanjutnya adalah pidati dari sekretaris OSIS, Ribbons Almark

Regene : SAYA BELUM SELESAI PIDATO!

Melaina : (Ignore Regene)Ribbons, Cepet sini

Ju'ana : ALMARK!PITA IJO!CEPET MAJU!

Ribbons : BISA SABAR NGGAK SIH?!

Melaina : (Death glare) Diam (Ngeluarin pedang)Cepet mulai pidato!

Ribbons : Halo semua~!Mari dengarkan akang Ribbons pidato~

All : HOEK!

Mulailah acara WC masal. Ada yang muntah-muntah, ada yang mencret-mencret#plak. Para senior dan para guru, tetap duduk manis di tong sampah, eh maksud saya di tempat. Bagaimana bisa?Mereka sudah kebal dengan serangan bancinya Ribbons.

Melaina : (Nodongin pedang ke Ribbons)Pita Ijo!DUDUK!

Ju'ana : Nanti semua junior pada ilang cairan tau!

Aeolia : Selanjutnya guru pembimbing OSIS, Tieria Erde.

Ribbons : GUE BELUM SELESAI PIDATO!

Melaina: Loe, Diem

Ribbons O...Oke...

Tieria : Saya adalah guru pembimbing OSIS. Nama saya Tieria Erde, guru komputer di sekolah orang yang masuk ke ruang komputer, tolong jangan pegang-pegang Veda. Ini juga berlaku untuk kamu RIBBONS ALMARK!Sekian

(SFX:Prok prok prok)

Melaina: Akhirnya ada juga pidato yang normal…..(Magangin rantai yang ngiket Ribbons)

Ribbons: #!/ "'+=*-$%&!(Dibekep sama Ju'ana)

Ju'ana & Mel: (Highfive)

All Juniors: (Merinding disko)

Aeolia: Acara MOS untuk hari ini sampai disini saja. Kalian semua boleh pulang!

~Di ruang OSIS~

Melaina: Kalau kalian mau cepat pulang, selesaikan dulu tugas OSIS kalian!

Ja'nua: Ka…Karena aku dan Mel sudah selesai, kami pulang dulu ya…

Ribbons: Kami ditinggal sendiri?!

Melaina: Salah sendiri kok

Regene: Gue selesai!Pulang dulu ya~

Ribbons: JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE SENDIRIAN!

~TBC~

~A.N~

Melaina: …

Ju'ana: Ngapa bu?

Melaina: Siapa yang ibumu?!Gue cuman lagi mikir, kok kayaknya ada beberapa orang yang lupa kita masukkin ke sini…..

Ju'ana: ….Iya,ya….Biarin aja deh….Paling nggak penting karakternya…#plak


End file.
